The Mischief Is Never Managed
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: George has just witnessed his young son focus on something invisble, he has an idea what... or who it is. A double act never goes away. Short one shot


**I saw the most adorable/heartbreaking picture (see AN below) today and I just felt the need to write a one shot about it. I hope you like it, I've never tried to write a story like this before. **

**Tell me what you think! I like improving my writing :)  
><strong>

**#**

"Mum." George said slowly as he picked up the cutlery to put on the table.

Noticing the strange tone to her son's voice, she pointed her wand away from the cooking pot. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Something weird happened the other day."

"Weird in what way love?"

"Can we sit?" He gestured to the half laid table.

Mrs Weasley put her wand into her pocket and smoothed her apron, taking the seat opposite George.

"Tell me everything son."

George tentatively immersed himself in his story.

"George honey, could you see to Fred please?" Angelina called from the kitchen. "I've got my hands full."

"Okay!" He called back, standing up and making his way upstairs. He hesitated before stepping into the nursery, Fred was the spitting image of himself. And his namesake. George took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Fred did indeed need seeing to, his little screwed up face was as red as his hair and it was a surprise his lungs hadn't burst. George reached inside the cot and slowly picked his baby up, being careful to watch his head like Angelina had taught him. Fred's crying slowly petered out as George rocked him gently side to side.

"Aren't you good?" He whispered, cradling him close to his shoulder.

Fred seemed calmed down and soon even his little snuffles had stopped. He looked up at George, blinking his big brown eyes.

George smiled down at him. "You're so good Fred."

He blinked several times more before beginning to wriggle slightly.

"Hey. Hey, what's the matter?" George asked in panic as the wriggling increased.

Fred reached out his arms over George's shoulder and his face seemed to become alive with emotion.

George also looked over his shoulder. "What are you looking at son?"

Fred's arms flailed out even more as though he was trying to reach something, his eyes bright and happy.

"Come on Fred, what are you looking at?"

Hearing all of George's questions to their nonspeaking son, Angelina made her way up the stairs and stood outside the nursery, looking in.

"Fred stop squirming." George laughed as he moved even more.

"What's he looking at?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen him concentrating this much. Look!" He turned round, trying to get him to face in his wife's direction but Fred just continued to face towards the blank wall.

Angelina made her way over to them and placed her palm on Fred's tiny back, rubbing it soothingly. "What are you looking at sweetheart?"

Fred's mouth turned up at the corners and his hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to grab this invisible focal point.

"He looks so happy." Angelina commented, smoothing his hair.

"Yeah he does." George smiled, finally giving up struggling with him and setting him on the floor.

Fred immediately crawled forwards a little and sat down, looking up happily. He began to play a simple handclap game with the air, smiling even more when it was obvious that he'd got it wrong. He stopped playing and tilted his left ear to his shoulder, as though trying to stop his neck from being tickled.

"This is so strange." Angelina whispered, watching her son intently. George merely nodded, not breaking his gaze.

Fred looked back at his parents and raised his arms to be lifted up. Angelina picked him up and hugged him close to her where he closed his eyes sleepily.

"Let's put you back to bed." She cooed, placing him back into his cot. "Come on George, dinner will be ready soon." She took George's hand and led him downstairs.

George finished his short story and looked at his mother. "What did you think was mum?"

"I think you know what I think it was, I think you're thinking it too."

George took a deep breath. "He would always make me play those games when we were little."

"And you would always make a mistake but he _**never**_ could." She laughed fondly.

"Then you'd come over and tickle us both and tell us to play fair."

"But of course you two would never play fair unless it was against one of your brothers; you two loved uniting and beating them."

George laughed loudly, "Ron was the funniest, he took everything to heart."

"And then Ginny came along and she was the perfect little sidekick for you, doing your bidding, helping you with mischief."

George grinned. "She really did help us, Charlie never had any peace again after that."

"You really were quite the double act." Mrs Weasley said, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

He picked up her hand from across the table, holding it tightly. "We still are. He's still here annoying Percy and Charlie with me, helping me in the shop and he's definitely a part of my son's life. We swore that we were up to no good and that doesn't go away until we've managed it. We still need to torment Ron for not popping the question yet. Fred's not gone."

**#**

**weheartit. com/ entry/ 20353129 /via /mischiefmanaged94**

**This is the image that I based the one shot off, I hope the link works! (Just remove the spaces) And whilst you're at it, get a heart it account! I actually love it :)  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think :)  
><strong>


End file.
